Frozen Embers
by ShadowHunterShan
Summary: Two wolves blessed with powers. Hatred grows in ones heart. Goodness spawns in another. After a terrible accident. One ran. The other was left alone. When the Prophecy comes to light - what will happen when the frozen Embers start to fall?
1. Chapter 1

"Two cubs are to be born. They will each be blessed with an element. One with the element of Fire, the other with Ice. As the wolves grow; hatred will flourish in ones heart, whilst goodness thrives in another's. It is foretold, that when the cubs come-of-age they shall lead a battle, a bloodthirsty, violent war between the two clans of Amathis. They shall fight until death strikes one of the brothers. Then darkness shall rule the land."

- The Amathis prophecy, 125 AD

"Kasai!" Wynter yapped; his blue eyes shining softly as he rolled down the hill which was blanketed in snow.  
It was the middle of winter and the air was cold, even the softest of breezes could send shivers down your spine.  
Kasai, Wynter's twin was sat under the shelter of an old oak tree, which was the only part of the white barren landscape which wasn't covered in snow, except from the depths of the forbidden forest. The brown furred wolf, looked over to his brother who was giggling loudly, snow gathering in his already gleaming coat.

The white wolf padded softly over to his brother; who was stretched out lazily, his auburn eyes rolling around as he looked to his advancing brother. He sat up, yawning, not wanting to listen to his brother's endless conspiracies with the winter spirits.  
"Kasai! Kaisai!" The young wolf said excitedly, his ears twitching in anticipation "The wise one has returned from the mountains! Let's go and greet him!"  
Kasai moaned softly, "Nah. I'm not freezing my paws, just for the sake to see some old guy."  
"C'mn. Please. Bro. He's important to me." Wynter whined sadly.  
"I said no."  
"But. He's choosing the next leader of Amathis!"  
"No!" Kasai growled, bearing his teeth.  
"Please, Kas"  
"NO!" He roared, hitting his brother across his face using his powerful strength. The white wolf's body was thrown backwards, landing heavily into the thick bark of the oak tree; causing him to fall unconscious. Wynter's face was bloody; a deep cut spread along his nose. Kasai looked horrified as his brother's crimson blood started to stain the oak's wood. The liquid seeping into the tree through the cracks in the ageing bark.

A grey figure came into view. It was sprinting towards them. Kasai looked around, slightly panicked. He looked into the forest, which was shadowed in an evil darkness. Kasai looked to the advancing figure which was barking now, obviously smelling Wynter's blood. The brown wolf, started sprinting towards the shadowy forest, the cold surface of the white snow stinging his unusually warm paws. Kasai disappeared into the forest. The grey wolf stared over the limp body of Wynter and then looked to where the attacker had escaped.

Kasai ran, his heart beating fast as he dodged the over-grown branches which groaned like a deadly creature, awaiting his prey. Kasai heard a faint howl in the distance; his own pack's howl. They had found Wynter. And now they would find him. As Kasai ran, he could hear a faint voice inside his head: '_Run little Wolf. Run into the darkness. And never return'_


	2. Chapter 2 - Fire's glare

8 Years After

"Lord." The messenger spoke, his face eager to speak as he knelt before the white wolf in front of him; who was sat upon a throne of ice. "Lord. There have been several intrusions over the Scandinavian border. What shall we do?".  
The white wolf blinked, his icy blue eyes rolling over the small innocent wolf who had just spoken. He climbed from his grand throne, advancing towards the messenger with curiosity.  
"It has been foretold." He whispered, his voice silky "That one day, my brother will return."  
The messenger looked to the stocky figure with question, but then nodded his head in honesty. "Tell the gladiators to attack and that Lord Wynter will be on his way."  
"Yes Lord." The small wolf said, before padding off out of the ice palace and into the snow. Wynter looked out onto the icy landscape and sighed, his ears twitching.  
"Looks like the time has finally arrived."

Kasai smirked, his hazel eyes glistening as the midday sun crawled lazily over the fir trees. Montana looked up to his lord with grace, his large body could surely defeat the thin wolf, but there was evil behind those kind eyes. Pure evil.  
"Montana. Have the troops attack the east and northern borders." Kasai hissed sharply, looking to his henchman.  
The stocky wolf moaned softly, but nodded his head and disappeared into the darkened forest, his head low as went to do his lord's dirty deeds.  
"Looks like I'm finally going to see what life has done to you" he whispered, looking back to his small pack; which was nothing compared to his brother's 200 strong.


	3. Chapter 3 - Within the blizzard

Chapter 3 - Within the blizzard

They sprinted through the forest, their eyes glistening hungrily in the dim light which was concentrated by the tree's large canopy's. They did not make a sound, delicately avoiding the crisp past-autumn leaves which covered the majority of the floor.

Kasai smirked, seeing that the ground beneath his feet had begun to freeze and that his hot breath was visible in the thin air. When the small, but powerful pack came to edge of their territory, the auburn wolf looked to the ice palace sat I be horizon. He frowned, but stepped forward onto the Amathis ground. It was the first time he had done such a thing, since he had inflicted injury to his brother.

The rest of the pack followed their leader, shivering softly as their usually some-what warm bodies were tested against the harsh atmosphere of the frozen wastelands. Montana padded across the perimeter of the forest and then joined his leader on the snow.

Kasai smiled as they began to attack his home-land. And little did they know Wynter was waiting on the other side of that hill, backed by 30 wolves; ready for battle.

Wynter's eyes were closed. His ice blue velvet cape billowed out behind him as the icy wind blew south to where they were standing. He breathed slowly, snow beginning to fall. His pack looked up in wonder as their leader shared his amazing power.

"Sir! They have attacked the northern border." A harsh voice rang out over the silence which wouldn't remain for much longer.

Wynter bowed his head softly, focusing his power. He then howled to the paling skies and a blizzard began to form as the wolves began to sprint into battle; head's high with pride.


	4. Chapter 4

The battle was fierce and bloody. Many bodies lay lifeless across the snowy floor, crimson patterns swirled around them. The sun had begun to rise over the horizon, making the skies turn a multitude of pastel-colours. Wynter's eyes glistened in the morning light; the sound of a thrush's song overhead made his ears twitch with anticipation.

The silhouetted figure of Kasai could be seen from over the hill. He stood, his face solid with anger and his eyes burning like fiery depths of hell as he looked down on his brother.  
Wynter turned around; sensing a presence which had not graced these lands for years. It was then that the two brother's eyes met, in that moment both wolves felt pain their hearts - a pain that could never be healed.  
Wynter growled, his lips curling over his pointed canines. Kasai mirrored his brother's actions; although he was not nearly as intimidating as him, probably due to their size difference.  
Kasai began to stride towards his brother, elegantly dodging the bodies which were strewn across the floor, both allies and foes - but to Kasai it didn't really matter; For he had no sense of emotion at this point.  
He padded closer, until they were only metres away.  
"Kasai." Wynter whispered softly, his eyes angry under his heavy eyeslashes "You're back."  
Kasai smirked softly "Why do you seem so surprised - Brother?"  
The white wolf lifted an eyebrow in curiosity, before pressing his paw down into the ground; ice began to spread from his foot, growing like roots towards his brother. Kasai took a step back and looked to Wynter with fear.  
"So. You want to fight, brother?!" He hissed sharply, his bloodied and tattered cape still blowing out behind him. A soft growl erupted in Kasai's throat, and he lunged at his brother. Wynter snarled, swiping at his brother with a large paw.

Darkness consumed Kasai like a tornado spinning out of control.


End file.
